Until the End of Time
by TrueRomantic
Summary: Jason and Sam spend some time together after the hostage crisis.


Until the End of Time

Disclaimer: No, I don't own General Hospital. You can't sue me. All you'd get in pay is stuff like Ramen.

A/N: First of all, I just want to tell you why I wrote this. Mayor Elaine on TMAS requested that someone write her a story that met certain criteria, and this is my attempt. I hope it meets your approval Mayor!!!!!

Okay, this takes place after the hostage crisis, but I'm changing some things that happened. It doesn't matter if Jake is going to exist or not in my story, because it isn't Jason's kid. Everything up until then is mostly true. Sam slept with Ric, Jason slept with Elizabeth. Both of them know about it and Sam and Jason are back together. My other big change is that Jason hasn't spent any extra time with Liz. Once Sam was okay, he stopped spending time with her. Her and Lucky left town before the hostage crisis happened, so Jason never got stuck with Elizabeth on the elevator. Jason _was_ trapped inside, but he was with Lulu.

Sam was never told that it would be near impossible for her to have kids. She was told that it would be a difficult, maybe even risky, pregnancy if she were to get pregnant, but it is still possible. She has already told Jason and they are in New York City to see a specialist. That is where this story starts. The previous day they met the specialist and underwent a procedure that should make it easier on Sam if she does get pregnant. There are no restrictions on her and she is perfectly safe and healthy to get pregnant. They don't need to wait at all like they did after she lost Lila.

* * *

Waking up to the sun shining in his eyes, Jason quickly got up to shut the curtains and blinds before turning to climb back into bed. He paused as he got closer to the bed, amazed by the sight that greeted him. His beautiful Sam lay curled up under the covers, slightly restless as she seemingly searched for his missing presence.

Climbing back in bed and sitting up with her tucked against his side, he turned the TV on to quietly watch the news. After a few minutes of watching reports on the local crime and deaths in New York, even in Port Charles, Jason turned off the TV and focused once again on the woman sleeping at his side.

_I woke up this morning_

_And heard the TV sayin' something_

_About disaster in the world and_

_It made me wonder where I'm going_

'What would I do without you? How could I make it trough each day if anything were to ever happen to you? You are truly my saving grace,' he thought as he watched her sleep. 'How I ever deserved a woman like you is beyond me, but I'm glad I was blessed with you. Your love is the best thing that ever happened to me. I know everything will work out as long as you love me and are with me.' He watched her knowing that she had been through so much recently and wishing he could help her more than he was. He knew that sleep was the only time she got a chance to relax, because she was constantly worried about him and their friends when she was awake.

_There's so much darkness in the world_

_But I see beauty left in you girl_

_And what you give me lets me know_

_That I'll be alright_

'_Cause if your love was all I had in this life_

_Well that would be enough until the end of time_

_So rest your weary heart and relax your mind_

_'Cause I'm gonna love you girl until the end of time_

He leaned over to nuzzle her neck while she was still sleeping. As he started nipping and sucking on the spot where her neck and shoulder met, he sensed her slowly begin to wake up.

Blinking slowly in the dim light, Sam slowly focused on the sensations she felt. 'So I wasn't dreaming,' she thought sleepily. Turning over slowly, she was met with a pair of laughing blue eyes. "Mmmm, morning love."

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you. But I like how I woke up even better," she said slyly. Reaching out to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him down for a passionate kiss.

_You've got me singin' oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Everybody sing oh yeah_

_Everybody singin' oh yeah_

_No if you're ever wonderin'_

_About the way I'm feelin'_

_Well baby girl there ain't no question_

_Just to be around you is a blessin'_

The need for air finally getting to them, they broke apart, both breathing hard. Jason rested his head against hers as they tried to catch their breath. "Baby, I've been thinking about something lately. When we get back, I'm telling Sonny that I need to cut back on my hours. You are more important to me, and if we plan to have a family I want to be able to spend as much time as possible with you and our children. You and your love is all I need. It's all I'll ever need, and I don't want you to worry anymore about whether or not I'm coming home each night."

"Are you sure? Because I know how much working for Sonny means to you. I don't want you to do something you don't want to just because you think it's what I want. I mean, yeah, I worry, but I understand that what you do is a part of you. A part of the man I love. I only want you to cut back if it's something you really want to do."

"Sam, I love you. Working for Sonny isn't as important to me as you and our future family. I can cut back on how much I do and what I do. If it's absolutely necessary I can go on a job, but I can still work for Sonny without leaving you so much. Trust me, it's what I want. For me and for you." He kissed her gently and wiped the tears away that had silently come at his words. Moving lower he gently took a nipple in his mouth as he kneaded the other, causing her to moan and arch under him.

_Sick and tired of tryin' to save the world_

_I just wanna spend my time with you girl_

_And what you give me lets me know_

_That we'll be alright _

'_Cause if your love was all I had in this life_

_Don't you know that that would be enough until the end o time_

_So rest your weary heart and relax your mind_

'_Cause I'm gonna love you girl until the end of time_

_You've got me singin' oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Everybody sing oh yeah_

_Everybody singin' oh yeah_

As he gently entered her, causing them both to cry out in pleasure, his eyes met hers as they showed each other how much love they had for one another. Their breath grew quicker as they reached completion together, clutching onto the other for all they were worth.

_This one's for the lovers_

_If you're out there let me hear you say_

_Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

_This one's for the lovers_

_If you're out there let me hear you say_

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah_

_This one's for the lovers_

_If you're out there let me hear you say_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_This one's for the lovers_

As they basked in the aftermath of their lovemaking, gently stroking each other and exchanging breath-taking kisses, they heard the song that had come on the radio playing softly in the corner.

"It's true. I'll love you until the end of time," Jason whispered as he leaned in for another kiss.

_If you're out there let me hear you say _

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah_

_Take it back one time_

_Oh yeah_

_Oh ooh_

_Whoa whoa yeah_

_Oh ooh_

'_Cause if your love was all I had in this life_

_That would be enough until the end of time_

* * *

So, what does everybody think? I hope you all enjoyed reading this. I think it's a nice break from the evil things we are seeing on our TV screens right now. Don't forget to review!!!! 


End file.
